Loverary
Loverary is the 124 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After what has happened with Tsukiyo, Keima has been thinking that Tsukiyo possesses a goddess. So far Keima has checked three girls leaving two more to find. Keima enters the library to find Shiori. After seeing that she isn't at her office, he goes off to find her. In his search, while contemplating about the goddesses, he hears something. A boy who is seeking for a book written by Osamu Kawabata is asking Shiori for its location. Shiori finds one in the nearest shelf, as well as listing every other copy in the library for him. The boy asks her which one is most popular. Shiori picks the most popular one out from the shelf, and when removing it sees Keima's face staring at her. The two stare at each other for a whole page, and Shiori becomes flustered. She quickly gives the book to the boy and runs of back to her office. She then talks to another person about that the books will arrive next Monday. Keima notices that Shiori is much more conversational. Shiori looks at Keima, but hides her face in a book. Keima comes closer, later a female asks where the magazines are and Shiori points her in the right direction. Keima asks her if she has any books about games but she ignores him. Another person comes to borrow a book and Shiori tells him to bring it back after 2 weeks. Keima then asks Shiori if he can borrow a book he's holding but she ignores him again. Keima notices she's only being shy towards him. The chairwoman then appears asking Shiori if she read some documents and asks about how her novel is going. Shiori says that she's almost done reading the novel, and the Chairwoman warns her that it is a copy of a literature club book and if she lose it, the chairwoman will kill her. Keima looks behind Shiori's desk. He then notices that Shiori has a magazine with Kanon on the cover and suspects her to be holding a goddess because of this. Keima leaves Shiori and the chairwoman while they are still in the middle of discussion. Keima then travels through the library wondering how much Shiori knows. Keima sits down on a couch staring at a gaming magazine and suddenly Yui Goido appears. Yui introduces herself to Keima, and because of this Keima assures himself that there is no goddess in Yui and starts to leave. However, Yui grabs Keima's hand and tells him not to go and that she has more to discuss with him. Keima is embarrassed and tries to escape again but Yui states she's been mustering up the courage to speak to him and pushes him down on the couch. Sitting on the couch with Keima on her lap, Yui says that she wants to know more about him. Keima is baffled as to why he's the one being seduced, and we find out that Shiori is spying on the two. Trivia *Professor Layton's emblem appears on the cover of the book that Shiori is removing when she sees Keima on the other side of the shelf. (Chapter 124, p.7) *Komaki Manaka can be seen on the cover of the Best 50 Dating Sims book. (chapter 124, pg.13). References Category:Summary